世界のキーブレード (World's Keyblade)
by Isael
Summary: Después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Naruto comienza a tener extraños sueños sobre un mundo donde sólo existe la oscuridad. En ellos, conoce a alguien que cambiará su vida para siempre.


**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

Me van a matar, I know.

¿Isael, otra historia más? ¿Cuantas van ya?

Heh, no pude evitarlo. Este crossover estuvo en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, literalmente. Kingdom Hearts es una de mis sagas favoritas, y el potencial para explotarla es muy grande. No soy un gran escritor ni nada, pero decidí animarme a aportar este fic a la categoría después de ver las ínfimas historias en español que hay en el sitio. 8 en total, en comparación con las 300 y algo que podemos encontrar en inglés. En vistas de eso, y que hace poco me compré el All in One Package para PS4 con toda la colección, dije "let's do it babeeeh" así que henos aquí.

Anyway, lo que quiero aclarar de este fic hasta ahora lo pueden encontrar en las notas del autor al final. Sin más que decir, empecemos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni Kingdom Hearts me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus respectivos personajes ni las tramas de estas series/juegos. Todo lo mencionado es propiedad de sus autores, creadores, compañías que los distribuyen.

* * *

**Prólogo : Fragmentos**

* * *

"¡Oi Jiji!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi apartó la mirada del empinado camino que estaban recorriendo, sus ojos buscando de reojo al pequeño niño que lo seguía de cerca, su cabello rubio alborotado brillando bajo la luz de la luna. "¿Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"¿Falta mucho para llegar? ¡Quiero saber qué vamos a hacer!"

El Sandaime no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes al notar la impaciencia de aquel a quien quería como si fuese su propio nieto. "Ya falta poco."

Ante la forma casi divertida en la que Sarutobi le respondió, Naruto se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, un puchero en su boca. Era obvio que el no saber qué se suponía que iban a hacer aquella noche en la que el Hokage le pidió que lo acompañara en un paseo nocturno lo estaba matando. Y más aún, que todo pudiese tratarse de un entrenamiento sorpresa sólo alimentaba su ardiente deseo de descubrir la razón detrás de aquella caminata. '¡Quizá todo esto sea para aprender un jutsu genial! ¿¡Será uno de invocación!?', el pequeño cerró los ojos mientras su cara adoptaba una expresión entusiasmada. '¡Ya quiero ver la cara del Teme cuando vea lo que puedo hacer!'

Con aquellos y más pensamientos como ese en mente, ambos continuaron ascendiendo por la ladera de lo que era el monumento a los diversos Hokage de Konoha, con los rostros de los primeros cuatro, incluido Hiruzen, tallados en la roca con una maestría digna de los mejores escultores del mundo. Naruto había subido una o dos veces hasta la cima de los rostros, buscando un sitio a donde huir cuando sus bromas terminaban provocando que los aldeanos e incluso algunos shinobis lo persiguiesen por todos lados con la intención de cobrarse venganza.

En cada una de esas ocasiones, el chico había estado demasiado ocupado recuperando el aliento como para admirar la vista que tenía delante,

pero ahora...

"Henos aquí."

Naruto no pudo evitar contener la respiración de la sorpresa.

Ante él no sólo se extendía la totalidad de la aldea, repleta de luces y de vida, sino también el cielo, un firmamento con tantas estrellas como personas en las Naciones Elementales. Siendo aquella la primera vez que el rubio acudía de noche a aquel lugar, no pudo evitar quedarse anonadado por la impresionante vista. Abajo era posible admirar el cielo estrellado por las noches, pero ahí arriba la visión se volvía más clara lejos del alumbrado de la aldea y la población.

"W-Whoa..."

A su lado, Sarutobi sonrió de forma adrede para luego sacar su pipa de los confines de su túnica. Encendiéndola con un simple Katon jutsu, el anciano se dispuso a aspirar y exhalar un poco de la misma por algunos instantes, dejando que el pequeño se tomara su tiempo. "Maravilloso, ¿no lo crees?", dijo entonces, sacando a Naruto de su ensimismamiento.

El pequeño asintió, incapaz de decir algo por el momento. Naruto rara vez se detenía a contemplar algo, siempre enfrascado en llamar la atención de los demás o entrenar por su cuenta para sobrepasar a todos aquellos que se burlaban de él o lo subestimaban; cosas como estas no eran comunes en su día a día.

Y en vistas de eso fue que Hiruzen lo trajo hasta allí. "¿Me acompañas...?", una breve invitación tuvo a ambos sentados cerca del borde del rostro del Yondaime Hokage, lugar donde ahora se encontraban. Por algunos momentos más, Naruto siguió admirando las vistas que tenía delante suyo, sin pensar en nada realmente, ni siquiera en el supuesto entrenamiento que antes pensaba iba a tomar lugar ahí; a su lado, el Sandaime hizo lo mismo, exhalando círculos perfectos de humo por su boca de vez en cuando.

Pero el cómodo silencio que se había cernido sobre ambos llegó a su fin cuando el propio Naruto decidió romperlo. "Jiji", su voz atrajo la curiosa mirada del aludido sobre él. "¿Crees que... haya otros lugares como el nuestro ahí arriba, en las estrellas? ¿Otros ninjas, o quizás personas diferentes a nosotros?"

Había una curiosidad inmensa en el tono del pequeño, algo que no pasó por alto para Hiruzen, quien sonrió misteriosamente antes de devolver la vista hacia los brillantes cuerpos celestes sobre ambos. "Hmm, pues yo diría que sí. El universo es vasto e infinito, después de todo", el Sandaime se tomó un momento para aspirar su pipa, ordenando sus pensamientos. "Cuando tenía tu edad, solía escuchar cómo un viejo miembro del clan Sarutobi contaba la historia de la creación de los mundos, una historia tan antigua como él, o eso pensaba en aquel entonces."

Sarutobi soltó una carcajada ante sus ocurrencias pasadas, pero Naruto sólo entornó sus pequeños orbes azules sobre la paternal figura del anciano a su lado. "¿Eh? ¿Hay una historia? ¡Quiero escucharla!", el pequeño cedió entonces a su propia curiosidad infantil, sentándose de costado.

"Heh, muy bien. Déjame ver si la recuerdo bien...", exhalando una última bocanada de humo por sus arrugados labios, Hiruzen dejó que sus recuerdos regresaran a aquellos momentos de su infancia, un tiempo tan lejano que casi parecía haber sido parte de otra vida. "Hace mucho tiempo, las personas vivían en armonía, regocijándose en la calidez de la Luz."

"¿La... luz?", Naruto frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué luz, jiji?"

"Ah, pues verás, la luz de la que estamos hablando es la misma que vemos a diario en las calles de la aldea, en las lámparas de alrededor, en la Luna y el Sol, en las personas bondadosas y amables, en los pequeños y grandes gestos para con los demás, en los niños, en las estrellas...", Sarutobi dejó de enumerar ejemplos, habiendo notado que el pequeño captaba la idea, aún si aquella le pareciera algo extraña. "En ese entonces, en el tiempo que no existía la guerra, el dolor, la miseria o la injusticia, todo el mundo amaba la Luz, compartiéndola entre sí sin ningún tipo de mala intención."

La sonrisa de Sarutobi se tornó más añeja por un leve instante mientras proseguía. "Pero de repente, la gente comenzó a pelear por ella, queriendo arrebatar su poder y quedárselo para sí mismos. De esos deseos egoístas y vanidosos nació la oscuridad, producto de los propios corazones de cada uno de ellos. Esa oscuridad se extendió por doquier, absorbiendo la luz y muchos corazones de los que en aquel entonces vivían. Lo cubrió todo, y el mundo desapareció."

"O-Oh... ¿Y qué pasó luego? ¿Sobrevivió alguien?", Naruto estaba cada vez más absorto en la historia, algo que se podía ver a simple vista por la expresión de su cara.

"Uh-hmm", Sarutobi asintió lentamente. "De hecho, no toda la luz fue tragada por la oscuridad. Varios fragmentos lograron subsistir...", un arrugado dedo se alzó en dirección de Naruto hasta apuntar directamente su pecho, "en los corazones de los niños. Con estos fragmentos, los niños lograron reconstruir el mundo perdido, pero en lugar de ser uno, se dividió en millones, esparciéndose a lo largo del universo. Esas son las estrellas que vemos en el cielo, los distintos mundos que existen hoy en día."

"Sugee...", el rubio ensanchó los ojos antes de tocarse su propio pecho, sintiéndose algo especial por un motivo que no supo identificar. "Pero... ¿por qué los dividieron? No entiendo Jiji."

Ante la pregunta, el anciano ocultó parte de su rostro bajo su sombrero de Hokage. "Según el narrador de mi clan, eso fue porque los fragmentos de luz que quedaron atrás no eran sino un espejismo de la verdadera luz, la cual ahora duerme escondida entre la oscuridad, aguardando el momento que el elegido para devolverla a su lugar en el universo abra la puerta donde se oculta."

Al terminar la historia, tanto Naruto como el Sandaime a su lado se sumieron en un silencio de contemplación, el primero mirando las estrellas con renovado interés. La idea de que existiesen otros mundos, otras personas viviendo más allá de las Naciones Elementales lo impresionaba y lo emocionaba. Su sueño desde hacía algún tiempo era el de convertirse en Hokage, ser el líder de una aldea que en su mayor medida lo odiaba por motivos que él desconocía, para justamente mostrar que se equivocaban, que él podía ser alguien digno de admirar, alguien distinto a lo que los demás pensaban.

Pero ahora... a aquel sueño se le sumaba la idea de descubrir lo que había más allá de todo lo que conocía. "Ne, Jiji, ¿hay alguna forma de poder viajar a esos mundos?"

"¿Hum? Bueno, estoy casi seguro que en nuestro estado actual, eso es prácticamente imposible", la previa emoción de Naruto se tornó en decepción casi de inmediato, algo que se vio reflejado en su rostro. Sarutobi se percató de aquello y colocó gentilmente una mano en su frondosa cabellera. "Pero si se trata de ti, Naruto-kun, estoy seguro que encontrarás la forma. Hasta entonces, sigue esparciendo tu luz allí a donde quiera que vayas. Presiento que la misma hará la diferencia cuando la oscuridad amenace con corromperlo todo."

En aquel entonces, el pequeño Naruto no lo había entendido muy bien, preguntándose por un momento qué había querido decir con todo eso. Pronto dejó de darle importancia, prometiéndose allí y entonces que buscaría la manera de volverse Hokage **y **viajar hacia otros mundos, ver todo lo que nadie antes había visto. Esa fue su determinación por varios años. Su nindo a seguir.

* * *

_Desde hace algún tiempo... he estado teniendo sueños extraños._

_En esos sueños, me encuentro caminando sin rumbo por un páramo dónde la oscuridad acecha en cada rincón, sin luz que pueda encontrarse en los alrededores. A pesar de eso mis ojos pueden ver todo con claridad, cada columna, cada figura y camino que me rodea - aquel es un sitio vacío de vida, esperanza o sentido alguno._

_Mientras recorro ese laberinto sin salida o destino, no puedo evitar preguntarme si todo esto es real o no, si hay algún sentido que esté ahí o no. _

_"¡Kurama...! ¿Estás ahí?"_

_Mi fiel compañero ni siquiera se encuentra allí conmigo, y no me es posible usar mis jutsus a medida que prosigo mi camino, adentrándome cada vez más en la oscuridad. Me siento sólo... tan sólo. Pero no me queda otra opción que seguir avanzando, la necesidad de salir de ahí es demasiada como para quedarme quieto._

_Con cada sueño que tengo, mi camino se hace más largo, llegando a nuevos lugares que si no estuviesen repletos de oscuridad como los demás pensaría que estoy avanzando hacia la salida. Donde sea que eso sea. _

_En algún punto del mismo, sombras de todos los tamaños y formas emergen de la propia oscuridad, acechándome desde diversos escondites con un par de ojos amarillentos sin pupilas. Sus cabezas se contraen aleatoriamente mientras observan cada paso que doy._

_Pero sin importar cuanto trate de acercarme para echar un vistazo, las sombras siempre desaparecen, dejando sólo oscuridad en su lugar._

_"¿Qué...?"_

_Mi voz suena como un eco en la impenetrable oscuridad, abriéndose paso por todas partes; pero ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar mi oración, ya que mis ojos repentinamente captan la figura de otra persona adentrándose en aquel lugar. Es difícil de vislumbrar, con sólo una figura que claramente no se parece en nada a lo que habita alrededor siendo lo único distinguible por mis orbes._

_Es allí, donde mis sueños terminan. Una y otra vez trato y trato de alcanzarla, gritando con todas mis fuerzas para atraer su atención, pero pronto todo a mi alrededor acaba por desvanecerse de mi vista y me encuentro abandonando aquel lugar. _

_No esta vez._

_"¡Oi!"_

_Esta vez, mi voz parece haber llegado hasta la figura, la cual se detiene abruptamente en su camino, para luego darse vuelta lentamente, muy lentamente. Casi como creyendo haber escuchado mal. Mis piernas acortan rápidamente la distancia que nos separa, y es entonces cuando su figura se torna más nítida a mis ojos, volviéndose finalmente distinguible._

_Aquella es una chica, una hermosa chica de cabello y ojos de un azul como nunca había visto en alguien. Su postura es reservada, casi cautelosa, la postura de alguien que mantiene la guardia alta y lista para defenderse ante un posible ataque de alguien que desconoce. Algo que me queda más que claro en cuanto me detengo enfrente de ella, nuestros ojos encontrándose._

_"¿Uh? ¿Quien eres?"_

_Su voz es suave, un leve murmullo en un lugar por demás inhóspito. El poder hablar con alguien más me llena de alivio; estar solo es algo insoportable, después de todo. "¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Jounin de Konohagakure no Sato!", le indico de forma enérgica, esbozando una de mis usuales sonrisas. "Me alegra encontrar a alguien más en este lugar. Pensé que me volvería loco de tanto caminar solo."_

_"Oh...", la chica relaja su postura visiblemente para luego hacer una mueca que parecía estar cargada de tristeza. "¿Eres una ilusión?"_

_La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, pero por algún motivo siento algo de entendimiento por aquel sentimiento de desconfianza. "¿Eh? Uhm, no, no lo creo. Soy el Naruto Uzumaki real, el único e inigualable", la sonrisa en mi rostro se torna en una más pequeña al ver la confusión en la cara de la peliazul, quien no parece haber entendido mi intento de broma. Eh, al menos lo intenté, supuse. "¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"_

_"Soy Aqua", responde ella simplemente, algo a lo que asiento con la cabeza. "Disculpa por lo de antes, aún sigo algo sorprendida que alguien más esté atrapado en el Reino de la Oscuridad."_

_"¿El Reino de la Oscuridad...?", no puedo evitar repetir esas palabras, incrédulo. Aquel nombre tenía mucho sentido para mí, por alguna razón inexplicable, y sin duda es muy apropiado para un lugar tan opresivo como aquel._

_Ante mí, Aqua coloca una mano en su pecho. "Sí... El Reino de la Oscuridad. Yo me perdí aquí tratando de salvar a mis amigos. Terra y Ventus", de repente, una mirada esperanzada atraviesa su rostro. "¿Has oído hablar de ellos alguna vez? ¿Los has visto? Uno es alto, de mi edad, su pelo es castaño oscuro, largo, y el otro es el más pequeño de nosotros, con el cabello un poco más claro y corto. "_

_Por la forma en la que los describe, es evidente que Aqua se encuentra muy preocupada por ellos. Y me apena ser yo el que diga las malas noticias pero... "No... Lo siento. Jamás oí hablar de ellos."_

_Como lo espero, la expresión en su rostro se torna desesperanzada de inmediato, sus facciones descendiendo levemente. "Oh... Ya veo."_

_Aqua toma asiento en el borde del puente en el que nos encontramos parados, con sus piernas colgando hacia abajo, en dirección de un interminable abismo repleto de oscuridad como todo lo demás. Algo inseguro, me coloco a su lado, sin nada mejor que hacer. En aquel lugar, el sentir la calidez que emana de su cuerpo cerca al mío es casi algo irreal, un oasis en un desierto._

_"Entonces... ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"_

_La pregunta de Aqua parece ser tanto un producto de su curiosidad como también un claro intento por distraerse de sus pensamientos tristes, algo que me da una razón para hablar y facilitarle la tarea. "A decir verdad, no tengo la menor idea", le respondo, sorprendiéndola. "He estado teniendo este sueño por días. Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro estoy aquí, en este... Reino de la Oscuridad."_

_"¿Un... sueño?", el rostro de la hermosa chica está lleno de confusión mientras me mira._

_Y para ser un sueño, no puedo evitar pensar en lo real y natural que se siente todo. "Eso es lo que creo que es", mientras me explico, no puedo evitar rascarme la nuca con algo de vergüenza. "Siempre llegaba hasta un punto en el que veía tu figura de lejos, pero apenas trataba de alcanzarte terminaba por despertar en mi cama. Hoy fue diferente, por cierto."_

_Parece que a Aqua la idea le resulta completamente alocada e irreal, pero dado que aquella es la primera vez que me ve, está claro que está inclinada a creerme antes que nada. "Entonces... ¿todo esto es una ilusión? ¿Yo no estoy aquí realmente?", sus ojos me miran como si yo no fuese real, como si todo lo del alrededor se tratase de otro sueño más como los míos._

_Me oprime el pecho el verla así, por alguna razón._

_"No estoy seguro, ni yo sé qué está ocurriendo o por qué estoy aquí, de todos los lugares, hablando contigo, a quien jamás había visto en mi vida", admito con la mayor sinceridad que me es posible, ventilando mis propias dudas. "Pero...", mi mano se posa de repente en el hombro descubierto de la peliazul, y sé que tanto ella como yo podemos sentir la calidez que emana del contacto, "esto se siente demasiado real como para ser una ilusión o un sueño."_

_Aqua no parece demasiado convencida, pero su rostro parece mostrarse indiferente por un mero instante. "Hm... Bueno, supongo que eso no importa realmente", un suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras entierra la cabeza en sus rodillas, sus brazos abrazando sus piernas. "Al menos tú puedes despertar y regresar a donde perteneces. Yo, por otro lado, seguiré aquí cuando te hayas ido. Deambulando sin sentido, incapaz de escapar este lugar. Quien sabe cuando o si tan siquiera lograré volver algún día..."_

_Sus palabras no sólo no me toman por sorpresa, sino que también me silencian por completo, forzándome a apartar la mirada, sin saber qué decir. Al pensarlo así, ella tenía razón. _

_Aún así..._

_"Hey Aqua, si yo puedo salir de este lugar, entonces encontraré la forma de sacarte."_

_Mis palabras logran que Aqua vuelva a mirarme, esta vez de una forma que no comprendo del todo. Casi como si estuviera analizando lo que acabo de decir. "¿De verdad?", pregunta finalmente, su rostro suavizándose en una expresión ligeramente esperanzada._

_Ante eso, asiento con la cabeza, sonriéndole tanto como puedo. "¡Cuenta conmigo! Además, no planeo irme a ningún lado. Aunque en algún momento despierte, volveré todas las noches hasta que encontremos la forma de sacarte de aquí."_

_Aqua parece atónita con lo que dije, hasta incluso algo incrédula. Lo sé por que esa expresión, esa reacción sería la misma que yo tendría en su lugar si alguien que acabo de conocer prometiese que encontraría la forma de sacarme de mi prisión. "¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué harías eso por mi?"_

_El verla tan vulnerable e inocente junto con la última pregunta hace que mi sonrisa se vuelva algo más avergonzada, mis mejillas ardiendo levemente. "He visto demasiado de este lugar como para saber que no querría estar aquí sólo, atrapado y sin salida", mis ojos se desvían hacia el precipicio debajo nuestro, observándolo por un momento. "Además... siento que te he conocido por alguna razón. Y si tus amigos están ahí fuera, esperándote, quiero ayudarte a encontrarlos."_

_"Naruto...", s__u tono suave y cálido hace que mi mirada se vuelva hacia ella, notando las lágrimas que se arrinconan en sus ojos cristalinos y la forma en la que Aqua se toma el pecho con ambas manos. "¿Lo prometes?"_

_"Lo prometo. Y cuando prometo algo yo jamás falto a mi palabra ni me rindo. Ese es mi nindo, mi camino ninja."_

_En su rostro lentamente se va dibujando una sonrisa, una que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco._

_Y esa sonrisa es lo último que veo antes de que todo se torne negro._

* * *

Kai! Voy a cortar el prólogo acá. Creo que agarró buen ritmo, por lo menos a mí me divirtió mucho escribir esto. En tan sólo un par de horas ya lo tenía listo, y me fluyó con naturalidad. Así que espero que les guste.

A continuación, vamos con algunas notas que aclararán cosas de la trama y demás.

**Notas del autor.**

**N°1: **Esta historia tomará lugar durante Kingdom Hearts 1, y luego de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, obviamente. La razón de esto es que quise que Naruto conociese a Aqua mientras ella deambula por el Reino de la Oscuridad y antes que se encuentre en la playa con Ansem, momento en el que si mal no recuerdo tiene una conversación con él y después se transforma en anti-Aqua más adelante. Realmente todavía no jugué KH III, por lo que no sé como sigue. Estoy en eso, por cierto.

**N°2: **No quiero spoilear mis ideas, pero estaba pensando qué mundos incluir en la historia. ¿Nos mantenemos en el universo Disney o metemos algunos mundos de anime/manga? Las posibilidades son infinitas, pero pueden opinar qué les parece. Por dar un ejemplo, podría llevar la historia al mundo de Highschool DxD porque creo que tendría sentido pero eh, ya veremos.

**N°3: **Antes de que pregunten, la historia será narrada en tercera persona, no primera. Incluiré algunas partes desde el punto de vista de Naruto, seguramente, pero no será muy frecuente.

**N°4: **Esta historia tendrá como pareja principal a Naruto x Aqua. Habrá indicios de Harem pero éste será el foco principal.

Más adelante aclararé más dudas o cuestiones según sea necesario, así que de mi parte, no tengo más que agregar por ahora. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, opinión o idea que quieran dejarme pueden hacerlo a través de un review, como siempre digo.

Con esto me despido hasta la próxima. Ja ne!


End file.
